For The Sake of Whom?
For The Sake of Whom? (誰かのために Dare ka no tame ni) is the eighth chapter of the Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis Anise were reading about the legend of Luna, where in ancient times, a devil tried to heal his wounds by cooking the lives of all the creatures in a pot. It was said that whatever came out from the pot became the spring of Luna. But because of the lives that were used as the ingredients, the grudge from them will bestow unbearable pain to those who touch it. Hearing this Emma becomes scared. As Emma tries to laugh it off, Luu jumps into the spring with her cloth on much to parties shock. Emma tries too hold her down but she sees that Luu's wounds where been healed. Luu where saying that she is healed and tells them that she was zapped a little which Anise says that it is safe. After that she where been drying herself as an dog, she then says that there are more water and the shock has been gotten stronger. Luu then tells Emma that she must be save which Emma thanked her. Emma then tells Shion to get into Luna. Before Shion tries to tell something, he sees that Emma where been undressed. Shion become shocking asking Emma why she's always doing that on a sudden. She then says that in the bath they should release their clothes because it should get in the way. Shion then tells her to stop which that Lu wonders what the fuss is. Shion then opens an magic spell that gives Emma bathing suits saying that he prepared that. Shion then entered Luna which he tells Emma to come in. Emma then enters the bath which she feels a huge shock through her body and falls down consciousness. Luu then entered the bath calling Emma's name. After she reads at there she ask her what has happened to her. Shion then tells Luu that she has been shocked by Luna because it's to strong to ordinary peoples. Luu then says to get her out of the water. Shion then starts to yell at Emma wake up. Emma wake up which Shion says that she must remain consciouses. After that Luu where been saying that Shion must get Emma out of the water, Emma then says that it is OK which she says that she where been giving up a lot of things at the times that she was locked up but from now she won't. Shion then opens the ritual which Anise where been pulling Luu out of the water saying that an barrier will appear. The barrier has been appeared which that they where waiting until they where been finished. Luu then starts to talk with Anise saying that Shion where been working for Emma's sake which she also says that that working for someone's sake is a bit lonely and wonders why Shion doesn't show any loneness by Shion. Anise where been concerned about it which that someone is attacking on their way. It turns out to be Zodia and his side-kick Garnett. Anise where been saying that she won't ask him what he's doing at here because it is stupid. Zodia then tells that he always like that from Anise because she never says pointless questions. Zodia then tells that he came here for Echidna saying that it is the ultimate power and overwhelming power of sinking continents and evenly destroying the world. Zodia then says that Echidna can also be that everyone can perform magic without using rituals. Zodia then says that it needs to take kill Emma which he says that they must give up Magico. Garnett where been sneaking behind which Anise has been noticed it lately which Garnet starts to attack the barrier saying at end of what for color his boots should be. Navigation